Final Fantasy VIIX: The Crossover
by Light-Slaying-Dark
Summary: In Megaman X's world, a new enemy has come, and the only way to fight him is to summon help from another world. Will the four newcomers defeat this adversary? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Whassup, y'all! Dark-slaying-light here! I'm kind of new at this, so after I get set up, I'm really going to get started. I also do not own any of the characters that are being used in this story. Cloud Strife, Aeris Gainsborough, Tifa Lockheart, and Vincent Valentine are trademarks of Square Enix, and Megaman X and Zero are trademarks of Capcom.

Final Fantasy VII-X: The Crossover 

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

The three heroes were just two miles away from reaching the town of Nibelheim before a Blue Dragon attacked them, but even they knew that something wasn't right, even after they defeated it with their quick thinking. Suddenly, Cloud saw something on the ground where the dragon's body was, which had now developed the unmistakable stench of death. Right in front of the dead dragon's face was a sort of stone that was somehow shaped like a key that bore an undecipherable script on the shaft.

They were now one mile away from Nibelheim, where Vincent was waiting for them to arrive. After a light sprint, the three were inside the city of Nibelheim, just in front of the Inn, where Vincent was waiting patiently inside. Cloud then said, "Well ladies, guess we should go to the Inn. I'm thinking Vincent has probably lost his patience right about now."

Aeris and Tifa both laughed as the three of them stepped politely inside, into the main lobby of the Nibelheim Inn. At 5'7", 5'3", and 5'5", Cloud, Aeris, and Tifa were three members of a rebel group known simply as Avalanche, one handsome, the other two beautiful, as they looked for their fourth friend. They sauntered over to the dining room, where Vincent sat at a table, patiently drinking a cup of tea. Vincent, a 6'4" tall young man with jet-black hair, saw Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris together said, "Well, it seems you've all gotten back in one piece. Now, where is the other half of the key?" Cloud then replied, "Hey calm down, man. I've got the other half. Now you can tell us what this little secret of yours is all about!"

Vincent said humbly, "Yes. The keys we possess unlock something in a cave just northwest of here, just before Rocket Town. You see, we are about to do something nobody else, not even Barret, has been able to do. Escape from here. This world and another world are going to merge, and the way to complete the portal to the other world, is by the power inside the two key halves. Anyway, let's go take a rest before we go to the Mega Cave." Cloud then replied, "Well alright, I'll pay the tenant, then we can all get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be another day, but tonight's going to be fun. Right, Aeris?" Aeris giggled at Cloud, acknowledging him happily as the four went to their two rooms to spend the night.

It became dark inside Cloud's room as the sky slowly turned from daylight to dusk to twilight. Cloud, in only boxer shorts, was watching the horizon for any signs of trouble when Aeris stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel across her beautifully curved body. Cloud glanced over his shoulder, and seeing her, turned around to look at her in the light of the bathroom.

_There's no wonder why you made this woman your wife, because not only is she the most beautiful woman you have ever seen, she is the only woman for you, dude,_ Cloud thought honestly. Aeris then was in front of Cloud, the bed being the only thing separating them. Then Aeris, breaking the silence, said, "What do you think of me?" Cloud said, "Aeris, you are the only woman for me. I would never cheat on you, and I never have, and I never will."

Then, walking up to her, Cloud and Aeris then locked lips as they kissed each other passionately. Then, looking down, Aeris said, "Wow. Look how big and hard you've gotten. Better get you out of there, or otherwise you'll bust your shorts." Cloud then gazed at Aeris as she unfastened the towel, dropping it to the floor in a ring around her feet. Then, dropping his boxers, Cloud lie down on the bed, beckoning Aeris closer.

Aeris then giggled as she got onto the bed, and straddling Cloud's hips, shoved down to enjoy a beautiful night of unbridled, unstoppable lovemaking.

The next morning, Aeris and Cloud woke up and got dressed, arming themselves with the Materia they had brought with them on their way from Costa Del Sol. On their way to the dining room to have breakfast, Aeris and Cloud both heard pleasurable moaning from the next room as they went past on their way to the dining room to have breakfast. Cloud let out a guffaw and said, "Those two are always going at it. Dammit, for once just try doing that at night instead of the morning, guys!"

Aeris said, "Hey c'mon Cloud, Vincent always does that with Tifa every morning just so they both are ready to battle. Besides, you and I are always amazing in bed. You know that." After they found the dining room, Cloud sat down while Aeris served themselves a hot cup of coffee with eggs, toast, and bacon. Then, after Aeris sat down with Cloud, Vincent and Tifa arrived, fully dressed and ready for the day.

After Vincent and Tifa both got themselves breakfast and sat down, Tifa said, "So Vincent, tell us, why are we doing this?" Vincent said, "Well last night, I got a telepathic message sent to me from another world from this guy, who calls himself X, basically. He told me that if four warriors armed with mystical orbs on their weapons were to come, they'd be able to help him save his world. That's all I got from him" Then after the four heroes finished breakfast, and stepping outside the Inn, Cloud said, "Alright, then let's help them save their world from destruction."

The four heroes headed out first through the musty caves of Mt. Nibel, where many hideous monsters lurked in the shadows. They headed across a rocky bridge which formed the entrance to the outer wall of the mountain itself, then across a small gap, which required them to jump off then climb up the other side, which was pretty easy to the heroes because of years of experience, and then suddenly, before they could make it to the entrance of the first cave, a huge dragon came out of the shadows, accompanied by six four-armed purple worms with three pairs of green eyes on their segmented faces. Cloud, getting the others to stop, said, "Uh-oh! Sounds like these guys want a fight. We'll give them one. Right, everybody?"

"Right!" said the other three heroes as they got into fighting stances. Cloud then pulled out his Ultima Weapon, the blade glowing a turquoise hue, indicating that it was at full power. Tifa had her Heaven's Cloud gloves on, Aeris pulled out her Aegis Staff, and Vincent pulled out his favorite weapon, a rifle known as the Death Penalty.

Tifa, going first, cast an Ice3 spell at all the monsters facing them, killing all except the dragon in one blow. The dragon then suddenly attacked with a Flame Breath, injuring Aeris. Aeris then cast a Cure2 spell on herself then cast a Shield spell on Cloud, Tifa, Vincent as well as herself using her Doublecast ability.

Then, Cloud attacked the dragon, almost hewing it lifeless in one hit. Vincent, taking up the rear, then blasted the dragon with a shot from his Death Penalty, and the dragon dropped his head and screamed its last scream as its life died away. Then, putting away their weapons, the heroes continued their journey towards Rocket Town and the Mega Cave.

Entering the main cave, the four heroes then stopped for a little rest. After about ten minutes' rest, the four then continued on their way towards the exit. Finally, after about an hour, they finally reached the exit of Mt. Nibel on the other side.

All they had to do was reach Rocket Town and get to the Mega Cave. So, the four heroes rushed through town, heading north. After two hours, the four heroes finally reached the Mega Cave.

They went in, taking in the majesticity of the cave's inner walls, taking in the surroundings. They then looked for a keyhole for the two halves of the key inside, but almost found nothing. Finally, on an altar on the second floor, was a small hole set into the face of the wall facing the four heroes.

Checking for any monstrosities, Cloud and Vincent then took the key halves that they had, fused them together, and then put the newly formed key into the keyhole. At first, nothing happened, but then, the cave began to quake as a portal opened up before their very eyes, pulsating indigo and turquoise. Cloud then said, "Alright, let's gooooooo!" as he was pulled in to the vortex.

Then, Aeris, Tifa, and Vincent pulled themselves into the vortex, their eyes closed, hoping they would come out on the other side all right, and hopefully in one piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. Cloud Strife, Aeris Gainsborough, Tifa Lockheart, and Vincent Valentine are exclusive trademarks of Square Enix, and Megaman X, Zero and all other characters featured are exclusive trademarks of Capcom.

Author's note: Chapter 3 should be coming out in about 6-8 weeks since I'm going to enjoy the holidays with my family. So be patient, readers! Oh, and please read and review this story. If I didn't tell you to read and review Chapter 1, please do that. Just give me some good, honest reviews.

Chapter 2 

A World Twice Explored

Up in space, in orbit over the Earth, there was a space station that was twenty miles in diameter and looked like a huge metal star. Inside, the main command center that was in the very center of the star-shaped station, a blonde-haired woman in pink armor walked in as the doors shut behind her with a "fssshh". She had a white headset with one earphone going over her right ear, and ending in a microphone that was exactly parallel with her mouth.

As her boots clanked on the metal floor of the command center, a blue army capped man in blue commander's armor turned around to face her. Seeing that, she said efficiently, "Commander Signas, four individuals from another world came out of a portal somewhere in the Amazon forest. I'd like to send both X and Zero to investigate." Signas said in reply, "Alright then, Alia, give X and Zero these objectives." He hands her a printout of objectives to complete. She read, the following objectives for X and Zero are:

Find the four individuals

Find out who they are and where they are from

Escort them back to the station

Alia, giving Signas a crisp salute, said, "I'll notify X and Zero right away Signas." Then, she left to the Intelligence room. As the doors opened and shut behind her, Alia went up to the computer desk that was in front of a big screen, said into her microphone, "X! Zero! Come in! This is Alia! Do you read me?"

Static played over the screen, then X and Zero, a robot in blue armor, and another one in red and white armor appeared on the screen. X said, "We read you loud and clear Alia! What have you got for us?" She said, "I just picked up four human heat signatures somewhere in the Amazon.

Your objectives are to find these individuals, find out who they are and where they're from, and escort them back here to the station. Got that?" Zero said in reply, "Gotcha, Alia! Can you give us any kind of description of these four people?" Alia said, "Yes, I can.

There's two males, two females. One of the males has blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt, blue pants, a brown belt with a silver cloud buckle… wait a minute! That's Cloud Strife!

The other male has black hair, a pale face, and he's wearing red…that can't be! The second male is none other than Vincent Valentine! Got that so far?"

Megaman and Zero were two hundred miles away from the Amazon when Alia said, "I've got an update on the females of the group!" Megaman said, "What's the scoop, Alia?" She said, "One of the females has brown hair, brown eyes, she's wearing short shorts, a gray shirt, a brown vest, and brown gloves…very beautiful…I can't believe it!

That's Tifa Lockheart! Last but not least…the last female also has brown hair but has green eyes, she's wearing a red vest over a pink dress, and is carrying a very ornate staff…it's confirmed! That's Aeris Gainsborough!"

Megaman then gasped and said, "I can't believe they answered my call! The four best warriors from the Final Fantasy universe…even though I don't know anything about their world…these guys come from the seventh world in that universe, that's all I know…the blond guy wields a huge blue sword, the black-haired guy in red wields a powerful rifle, the brunette with brown eyes can pummel you with her martial arts attacks, and the green-eyed brunette can decimate you with her magical prowess, but fortunately, they're supposed to be on our side."

"We're almost there, Alia! I can see one of the girls in the group now." Zero said as he saw a flash of pink and turned his communicator off. "She's got the same color dress as Alia's armor." Then Megaman called for the four to stop.

Aeris was the first one to react to the mysterious voice. She stopped fast in her tracks and called for the others to stop. Tifa, then Vincent, and Cloud came to a stop and regrouped to Aeris's position. Suddenly, right from behind a few palm trees came two robots, one in dark blue armor, and the other in red and white armor.

The blue armored robot then proffered a hand and said, "Welcome, travelers. I am Megaman, the one who contacted Vincent telepathically. This is my friend, Zero, the one with the Z-Saber. I never thought you guys would answer my call. Hopefully, you guys came prepared, because Sigma is trying to destroy our world, and he has somehow joined forces with another one from your world. Cloud, you know this guy the best, don't you?" He held up a computer-generated hologram of a gray-haired man wielding a huge, long sword. Cloud then said, "How can he do that? Sephiroth, you and Sigma, whoever he is, are going to pay for this."

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry it took a long time but I've been doing a few things. Please read and review honestly, even if you're not a Final Fantasy fan. And yes this is a Final fantasy and Megaman crossover.

Chapter 3 Hostile World Takeover 

Inside a secret base on the planet Earth, about 6 miles underground, were a robot in silver armor, and a man in black clothes with two silver shoulder pads, a black cape, and a very very long katana known as the Masamune. Known as Sephiroth, the man with the katana was a very powerful individual, and the man in silver armor was equally as powerful. Sephiroth then said, "So, Cloud and the rest of the gang have arrived. I never thought they'd arrive this soon."

Sigma, the man in silver armor replied, "Hmm, do you think they're as strong as the both of us, Sephiroth?" Sephiroth looks at Sigma, and replies, "He's grown stronger, but that doesn't mean he can still defeat me. With you, that blue armored and red and white armored robot you call your enemies won't have a chance against us. Now, let's put our plan into action." Sephiroth then produced a pair of mysterious gold-colored earrings, and offered one to Sigma.

He took it, and then stuck it into his right ear, then said, "Your turn, Sephiroth." Sephiroth then took the other earring and stuck it into his left ear, chanting a strange incantation. When he finished, Sephiroth said, "Now, let's fuse together and show this world what real damage we can do."

Then, with both Sephiroth and Sigma facing the front of the Command Room, as they came closer to each other, they waved their hands and said, "FU…SION…HA!" Brilliant light explodes into existence as their forms fused together, to form a new being, a silver-haired, silver-armored, black-caped cyborg known as Sephiro-Sigma. Wielding an even longer Masamune than usual, this sword was more powerful than even the original.

He then said as he waved his sword in a stylish fashion, "It's time to bring destruction to this world, and ultimately, to the whole universe! MM MM MM HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" then flew off through the center of the roof of the Command Room to appear on the surface of the planet as he flew off into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, but the plot of the story is my own, and if I do get the attention of any publishers, they can contact me at my e-mail address. Cloud Strife, Aeris Gainsborough, Vincent Valentine, and Tifa Lockheart are copyrighted trademarks of Square Enix, and Megaman X and Zero and all other characters featured in this fanfic are copyrighted trademarks of Capcom.**

**Chapter 4**

A New Enemy

Arriving at the space station, the six heroes stepped out of the interstellar space ship, the Omega, and then went into the Command room, which was at the very center of the space station. Telling the four to stay put, X and Zero then went up to Commander Signas. After giving him a crisp salute, X said, "Sir, the mission's been accomplished." He then motioned to the four heroes.

Signas then said, "Alright, step forward and call out your name, your job, and what weapons you came armed with." Cloud was the first one to do so. He said, "My name is Cloud Strife, I was formerly a 1st class SOLDIER for Shinra Inc. Now, I am a mercenary working for a rebel group known as AVALANCHE.

I am armed with my Ultima Weapon, which is also equipped with a Master Fire, Ice, and Lightning Materia, I also have the Knights of the Round summon Materia, and I also possess a Mastered Ultima Materia. I also came armed with a Diamond Armlet, which has a Mastered Gravity and Restore Materia; I also have a Mastered Alexander Materia. That's it."

Then, Aeris stepped forward, and said, "I am Aeris Gainsborough, I am also a member of AVALANCHE, I am also Cloud's wife. I'm armed with an Aegis Staff equipped with a Final Attack Support/Phoenix Summon combo, the Titan, Shiva, Ifrit, and Hades Summon Materia, and last but not least, I am equipped with a Diamond Armlet that has a White Materia, the Holy Materia, the only magic that can counter what our archenemy Sephiroth has, the Black Materia, which can cast Meteor. That's it for me."

She then curtsied and stepped back as Tifa stepped forward. She said, "I am known as Tifa Lockheart, I also work for AVALANCHE, and I am also a childhood friend of Cloud's. I came here armed with my Heaven's Cloud gloves, which are armed with the Cover Materia, the Sense and Enemy Skill, and the Choco-Mog Materia. I am also Vincent Valentine's wife.

Don't ask us how we all got married, cause we don't like to talk about it in public." She then stepped back as Vincent began to speak. He said, "I am Vincent Valentine, I am a member of AVALANCHE, and I am also Tifa's husband. I am armed with my very own rifle, the Death Penalty.

It is equipped with Earth, Time, and Heal Materia, which have been mastered. I am also armed with a Diamond Armlet for protection. That's it for me."

Then Signas said, "Well then, now that I know who you all are, let's get down to the nitty-gritty. Sephiroth and Sigma, our archenemy of this world, are trying to destroy our world. Not only that, he had something which allowed him and Sigma to do something that even we don't have the technology for.

And that is something we knew about, but I never thought would be achieved by magical means. Cloud then said, "Oh no, Sephiroth must've stolen something from another world. But what?" Aeris then said, "Signas, I believe I have it. Before Sephiroth left from our world, I saw him carrying a pair of strange earrings. I think that's what he used."

Cloud then gasped and said, "So that's what he stole! He stole a pair of what are called Kame Fusion Earrings. Signas, my team and I want to go after this new enemy and take him down." As he finished, all of a sudden Vincent's Death Penalty, Tifa's gloves, Aeris' staff, and Cloud's Ultima Weapon glowed with a strange white light, all of a sudden resonating with Zero's Z saber and X's X Buster, then floating into the air, combining, and then floating back as four new weapons for the heroes, the Ultima Saber, the Heaven's Z claws, the Death Buster, and the Aegis Saber.

Not only that, everyone could charge up their ultimate Limit Breaks for even more damage! Such was the power of the process known as Weapons Fusion. Weapon Fusion takes only a few minutes yet produces outstanding results.

Not only were their weapons a lot stronger, they could dish out more magic damage, and heal themselves a lot faster. After the fusion was complete, Signas said, "I can't believe it. The power of the most recent fusion has powered up your weapons. I'm impressed." Then he said, "Now here are your objectives:" as he produced a printout and gave a copy to each of the heroes.

Reading the printout as follows:

The newest enemy to hit our world, Sephiroth and Sigma have joined forces and –quite literally – fused together to form Sephiro-Sigma, a being with silver armor, silver hair and a very long sword. Your mission is to prevent Sephiro-Sigma from destroying this world. You must destroy him before this world, and yours, are both destroyed.

Now, go! And may the powers and abilities of your new weapons protect you.

Vincent then cast an Exit spell to return them to the planet's surface.

**Chapter 4 end.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everybody. This is yours truly, Dark-Slaying-Light cominatcha with the final chapter of Final Fantasy VII X: The Crossover. In the last chapter, Sephiroth's and Sigma's plot to destroy both worlds were revealed with their fusion. But at the same time, new weapons were granted to Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, and Vincent to help them take the fight to the bad guys.

Chapter 5 

**The Final Battle Ensues**

The four heroes, armed with their new weapons, appeared at the top of a very lush green high hill overlooking the Amazon Forest, looking for any sign of Sephiro-Sigma. Tifa then said, "Hmm, sadly enough there's no sign of him. Let's walk around, see if we can look for him. Let's split into two groups. Whoever spots him, fire off a Fire3 spell. Got it everybody?"

"Got it Tifa," Cloud said. The other two also agreed and then armed themselves with Fire Materia just in case, and then split up, Cloud going with Aeris, and Tifa going with Vincent on their search for the elusive silver-haired man in silver armor.

Cloud and Aeris, always ever watchful, headed west, while Tifa and Vincent, headed south. Cloud, thinking to himself, thought, "Luckily I have overpowered Sephiroth's ability to control me once before, hopefully in the form that he's taken, he doesn't try it again."

Aeris, then sensing it, said, "You'll be alright, Cloud. Sephiroth's power has dropped below yours. I've felt his power. He's still pretty powerful in his new form, but this time you're way more powerful."

Cloud then replied, "Thanks Aeris. You've always supported me even in times of crisis, and I love you for that. Not only that, when this mission is done, you and I are going to take a nice long vacation, where we will be doing the things that married couples do, as well as be hanging out at the beach and going swimming. What do you think?"

She looks up and then said, "No time to talk now! Cast a Fire3 spell now! I just saw Sephiro-Sigma!" Cloud then spaced his hands horizontally about 3 inches apart and then lunged them out, like he was shoving someone, saying "Fire3!" when he shoved his hands out.

A fireball of about 6 feet in diameter then shot out and up towards the sky, which Tifa and Vincent saw promptly and teleported northwest, where Aeris and Cloud were. Meanwhile, Sephiro-Sigma saw the Fire3 spell, stopped in his tracks, and headed back to challenge Aeris and Cloud.

When Tifa and Vincent appeared beside Aeris and Cloud, Sephiro-Sigma said, "So, those two pipsqueaks of robots decided not to show up with you, hmmm. This will make my job a whole lot easier. Now I'll destroy the four of you together." Aeris then cast a Shield spell on everybody before she drew her Aegis Saber and gripped the handle with both hands.

Cloud then did the same, drawing his Ultima Saber, while Tifa had her Heaven's Z Cloud Claws out, and Vincent pulled out his Death Buster, firing off a shot at Sephiro-Sigma, which sent him flying back about 10 feet, making him fall on his back. Sephiro-Sigma then got up onto his feet and then fired a blast of supersonic energy at the four heroes, but to no avail. It hit the Shield spell with no effect to the four heroes at all.

Cloud then felt some power rush into him, indicating that he could perform his Omnislash Limit Break, but he decided to wait, and charged in with a regular attack, cutting into Sephiro-sigma's armor in the process. Tifa then switched to her Heaven's Demon Buster and fired off a spectacular shot, hitting Sephiro-Sigma right square in the chest, sending him flying back about 15 feet, making him land on his back.

He got back up, clutching his chest where he got hit. He said, "Hmm…you four have improved in strength and skills just to get those new weapons. Too bad you still don't have a chance! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!" Then, suddenly he raised his hands above his head and a ball of shadow energy about 3 feet in diameter appeared between his hands.

He then shot it out, but the Shield spell was still in effect. He said, "D'oh! What will it take to damage you guys?" Then, at that very moment, Tifa's, Vincent's and Aeris' weapons glowed.

Cloud then said, "Knights of the Round Table, come forth and vanquish this vile fiend!" and then the four heroes disappeared, and 13 knights, one after the other, one attacking with fire, another ice, another with lightning, another with earth, another one with gravity, then poison, one with water, one with wind, one with holy, and the rest with combinations of elements, all ending in a spectacular non-elemental attack before the four heroes appeared in front of Sephiro-Sigma. Bleeding from small gashes on his chest and his back, Sephiro-Sigma was coughing up blood, but he still had a maniacal grin on his face.

He said, "Ha! All this time you were just allowing me to charge up my power. Now, let's see how your Shield spell works against this!" He then charged up a ball right between his hands, and let out this huge beam of dark energy about 5 feet in diameter, but at the last second, Aeris cast another Shield spell just as the previous one went down, and before the energy attack from Sephiro-Sigma struck the four heroes. Cloud then said, "Alright, let's strike him with everything we got!"

Then, charging up their weapons Cloud went first with a charged up Ultima Z OmniSlash, slicing through Sephiro-Sigma's armor in thirteen places. Then Tifa went and decimated Sephiro-Sigma with her whole repertoire of Breaks, then Vincent transformed into a very powerful monster with his Chaos Break, and Aeris with her Great Gospel dealt Sephiro-Sigma a very powerful blow, all ending in a full weapon charge and direct hit fire for some big damage and a great finish. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left but two horribly mangled and disfigured bodies.

Cloud said, "Well, that's the end of Sephiroth and Sigma." He then picked up the two earrings and said, "Well, mission accomplished!" Then, Vincent activated his Warp magic and the four teleported back to the space station.

Mega Man and Zero both were waiting for them in the Command Room when the four heroes arrived. A portal in the same color that the four heroes arrived in was waiting for them. When they were in front of the portal, Mega Man said, "Good luck on your journey, my friends. Your world is waiting." Then, stepping into the portal, the four heroes then appeared back at Costa Del Sol, where peace between both worlds would last for a period of time.

**End of Chapter 5.**


End file.
